1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for holding a razor, and in particular, to extenders for holding a razor at a remote position
2. Description of Related Art
People often wish to shave areas of their body that are not easily accessible. For example, men may wish to shave hair on their back but are usually unable to reach back far enough to apply a shaving razor (disposable or otherwise) against some of the areas requiring shaving. Also, women may wish to shave their legs but find that bending down in a shower or elsewhere places them off balance and increases the risk of falling. In some cases the elderly or people with physical impairments may have limited flexibility and may be unable to reach areas that they wish to shave.
Any scheme for extending the reach of a shaving razor ought to be able to accommodate a variety of conventional shaving razors that can have extremely different shaving handles. Some shaving handles may be straight and thin. Other shaving handles may be relatively thick, curved, or made with protrusions offering a better ergonomic grip. Also, any practical scheme for extending the reach of a shaving razor ought to use apparatus and methods that prevent the shaving razor from shifting or rocking in a way that impairs the ability to shave accurately and safely.
See the following U.S. Design Patents: D375408; 4,905,372; D431681; D472673; D507379; D560032; D611655; D623800; D656675. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,622; 7,856,725; and 8,006,393, as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0177648; 2003/0204958; 2004/0107585; 2007/0227015; 2011/0088268; and 20110094114.